Un secret dur a porter
by Ai-Dark-chan
Summary: Notre histoire n'a rien à voir avec le monde ninja de  Naruto  , notre histoire se passe à la rentrée en première d'Hinata et de tous ses amis. Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.


_Je tiens a vous dire que c'est la première fiction que j'écris, alors j'espère que vous aimerais. Dit moi ce que vous en pensez. Et je remercie Maéri-chaan pour avoir corrigé mes fautes. Bonne lecture._

Ce matin, je me suis levée à 7 heures afin de donner le biberon à ma fille âgée de 4 mois, avant d'aller me doucher et de m'habiller pour aller au lycée. Puis je suis descendue avec ma puce, afin que je puisse déjeuner quand j'entendis une voix venant de l'étage :

- Hinata, tu sais où se trouve mon chemisier bleu ciel?

- Tata, il est dans ton dressing derrière ta tunique rouge.

- Ah, je l'ai trouvé, merci ma chérie. Les affaires de Maya pour la crèche sont prêtes ? *Descend rejoindre Hinata dans la cuisine*

- Oui, elles sont dans la voiture à côté du siège bébé.

- Génial ! *Prend Maya dans ses bras* Bon j'emmène Maya à la crèche et je pars bosser. A ce soir ma chérie. *Sort de la maison et part avec sa voiture*

A j'en oubliais les bonnes manières je m'appelle Hinata Yuhi j'ai été adoptée par ma tante Kurenaï, le jour où ma famille a appris que j'étais enceinte et qu'il n'y avait plus de possibilités que j'avorte; alors depuis mon accouchement je vis chez elle.

Quand je suis arrivé au lycée, j'ai découvert sous le cerisier de la cour mon ex petit ami, Sasuke Uchiwa, avec sa nouvelle copine, en train de s'embrasser fougueusement, quand tout à coup, je me suis retrouvée entourée par les bras de mon Baka préféré.

- Naruto, tu pourrais faire attention, tu sais qu'elle a été opérée.

- Désoler Hina-chan, j'étais tellement heureux de te revoir que je n'y ai plus pensé.

- Ravi de te revoir aussi Naru. Et Téma, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien.

Mes parents ont vraiment tout prévus, ils ont fait croire à tout le monde que j'ai dût subir une opération pour cacher que j'avais accouché car cela s'est passée pendant l'année scolaire et pour éviter toutes répercutions sur l'entreprise familiale. Parce ce que avoir une adolescente de seize ans mère, ça la fout mal auprès de leurs clients.

Et la question que vous vous posez tous est : qui peut bien être le père ? Et bien la réponse est simple, c'est Sasuke. Ça s'est fait lors d'une soirée organisé chez Naruto, on avait tous les deux un peu abusé sur l'alcool.

On parlait de la nouvelle garde-robe de Témari, de la future soirée de rentrée organisée par mon cher Baka. Nous étions assises sur l'un des bancs de la cour quand je sentis quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un s'appuyer sur ma tête.

- Salut princesse !

- Salut Deid.

- Salut Hina, ça va?

- Tachi ! Oui très bien.

- T'es sûre ? Car voir mon frère avec cette fille, Ça te gêne pas?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, et puis c'est moi qui ai cassé.

- Oui peut-être mais tu viendras plus me voir.

- Mais si ne t'inquiètes pas, je viendrais quand même te voir. *Mon téléphone sonna, en voyant le numéro de ma tante s'afficher, je décroche et je m'éloigne*.

C'était ma tante qui m'appelait pour savoir si j'allais chercher ma puce à la crèche ce soir, et je lui ai répondus que j'irais la chercher dès que j'aurais fini les cours. Quand je raccrochai avec elle, la sonnerie retentit signifiant le début des cours, j'ai rejoint Témari et Naruto et nous sommes montés dans notre classe.

Après 4 heures de cours, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant le déjeuner. Nous avons rejoint le self puis on s'est assis à notre table habituelle, sauf que maintenant, j'étais assise à côté de Témari et Shikamaru et que Sakura avait pris ma place à côté de Sasuke à la table. L'ambiance était un peu froide jusqu'à ce que Naruto engagea la conversation avec Sasuke pour dérider un peu l'ambiance.

Quand j'eus finis de manger je suis sortis le plus vite possible, je me suis isolée et j'ai appelé la crèche pour savoir comment allait ma fille car c'était la première fois que j'étais loin d'elle. La dame de la crèche me dit que Maya était très sage et qu'elle m'enverrait une photo. Quand j'eus raccroché, je regarde la photo qu'elle venait de m'envoyer et je souris en la voyant dormir dans un berceau de la crèche. Elle tenait son lapin bleu contre elle, c'était la peluche que j'avais acheté quand j'avais découvert que j'étais enceinte d'elle.

Qui aurait pu imaginer que je deviendrais mère célibataire avant la fin de mes études.

Pdv Naruto :

J'ai regardé Hinata pendant toute la matinée et je l'ai trouvé triste comme si on lui avait enlevé quelque chose de précieux. Au début je pensais que c'était le fait de voir Sasuke avec Sakura, mais je l'ai vu regarder son téléphone plusieurs fois et je trouve ça bizarre. Et puis cette histoire d'opération me turlupine.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Hinata est bizarre?

- Non, pas plus que d'habitude.

- Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné ! Tu ne sais rien d'elle.

- Téma, ce n'est pas parce que t'as tes règles que tu peux parler à Sakura comme ça.

- *Se lève* D'abord Sasuke, de une je n'ai pas mes règles et de deux Sakura n'a pas à dire que Hina est bizarre, elle été toujours souriante avant son opération et maintenant elle a un regard si triste.

- T'inquiètes pas, ça doit pas être grand-chose. * En prenant Témari contre lui *.

- Shika a raison, elle redeviendra bientôt comme avant.

- Je l'espère Ino, je l'espère…

Après cette discussion, on est sortis du self et on a rejoint Hinata qui était allongée sur l'herbe, sous le cerisier, écoutant la musique.

Pdv Hinata :

Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin de journée retentit, je me suis dépêchée de ranger mes affaires de cours et je suis sorti de la classe.

- Hina, ça te dis d'aller au café près du centre commerciale? *Se retourne vers Ino*

- Désolé Ino, je dois rentrer à la maison, ma tante m'attend.

Je suis parti après ça pour la crèche où j'ai récupéré Maya, ma princesse me sourit quand je la pris dans mes bras et je suis rentré à la maison. J'ai fait chauffer le biberon de Maya et je le lui ai donné. Je l'ai couchée dans le berceau du salon puis je suis parti prendre ma douche. Quand je suis redescendue, ma puce dormait à point fermé; Je me suis assise à la table du salon et j'ai commencé à faire mes devoirs avec une musique de fond. J'ai heureuse d'être enfin à la maison avec ma fille proche de moi.

Pvd Témari :

Après que Hinata est refusée d'aller avec nous au café, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. La première, depuis quand Hinata refuse d'aller au café avec nous, la deuxième, depuis quand elle vit chez sa tante et pourquoi a-t-elle prise le nom de famille de sa tante.

J'en ai discuté avec Naruto, Shika et Ino et on a décidé d'aller voir Hina alors on a pris la direction de la maison de sa tante.

Pdv Hinata :

Je faisais mes devoirs quand la sonnette de l'entrée à retentit. Je me suis levée et je suis parti ouvrir la porte. Quel ne fût pas ma surprise en découvrant le groupe devant la porte. Ils ne m'ont pas laissés le temps de parler qu'ils sont rentrés et se sont dirigés vers le salon en parlant et en me posant des questions jusqu'à ce que les pleures de Maya ne me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je me suis dépêchée de la prendre et de lui parler pour qu'elle se calme.

- Hinata, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici et c'est à qui ce bébé?

Je me suis assise sur le canapé avec ma fille contre moi et je leur ai raconté que je ne m'étais pas faite opérée mais que j'avais accouchée de Maya. Je leur explique pourquoi j'avais pris le nom de ma tante et comment j'étais tombée enceinte et que Sasuke n'était pas au courant. Je leur fait promettre de ne rien dire, et les filles m'ont proposées d'aller faire du shopping samedi avec moi et Maya et qu'elles achèteraient des cadeaux pour la naissance de Maya.

La semaine passa sans soucis, le groupe m'accompagnait tous les soirs à la crèche et on faisait nos devoirs chez moi puis ils rentraient chez eux.

Quand le samedi arriva les filles sont venues me chercher vers 10h et nous sommes partis pour le centre commercial pour une virée shopping. Les filles ont craquées sur plusieurs tenues pour Maya qui elle souriait à chaque fois que les filles lui montrait une tenue. Puis vers 12h, nous nous sommes assises à la terrasse de notre restaurant préféré et j'ai donné le biberon à Maya.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévus c'est que la bande d'Itachi, accompagnée de Sasuke et Sakura, était venue au centre commercial pour faire le plein d'alcool pour une soirée organisée chez Deidara ce soir-là. Alors quel ne fût pas ma surprise quand ils débarquèrent devant nous pendant que je donnais le biberon à Maya.

- Salut les filles, vous faites du babysitting?

J'allais répondre en mentant quand Itachi me coupa dans mon élan:

- Deid, j'y crois pas ! Regarde les yeux de la petite, ce sont les même que ceux d'Hina.

- Ah ! T'as raison, Hina il est à qui ce bébé?

C'est là que j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas leur mentir. Je ne savais pas quoi dire tout le groupe s'était mis devant nous et Sasuke me regardait avec un regard si perçant, que j'avais peur de parler.

- Hinata? Répond moi tout de suite.

- Itachi, tu te calmes et ne hausse pas le ton sur Hina comme ça.

- Ma chérie, ça va? Tu veux qu'on leur disent de partir?

- Moi je ne partirais pas tant que je n'ai pas ma réponse.

- Moi non plus.

Je commençais à avoir les larmes aux yeux quand je retire le biberon de la bouche de ma fille qu'elle venait de finir et le rangea dans le sac. Quand je relève la tête je croise le regard d'Itachi.

- Tu veux savoir Tachi? Est bien ce bébé c'est le mien, tu es content maintenant ?

- Je n'y crois pas ! La gentille, douce et fragile Hinata n'est pas si clean qu'elle le fait croire.

- Sakura tu vas t'en prendre une.

- Téma, elle a raison.

- Mais Hina, ce n'est pas vrai ! Et puis, ce n'est pas que de ta faute, faut être deux.

- Ino, ça suffit.

- Désolée.

- Mais Ino a raison faut être deux alors Hinata dit moi qui c'est, qui ta fait ça? * En fixant ma fille *.

- Itachi, ça ne te concerne en rien et je n'accepte pas que tu parles d'elle comme d'un malheur, alors maintenant que t'as eu ta réponse, tu peux partir, les filles et moi avons les boutiques à faire.

J'ai remis Maya dans sa poussette, je me suis levée et je suis parti accompagnée des filles. Après la scène du restaurant, on a continuée puis les conversations ont repris comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis vers 18h, j'ai quitté les filles et je suis rentrée. Mais ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'est que quelqu'un m'attendais devant la maison.

-Bonsoir Hinata.

-Tachi, que fais-tu là ? Je ne veux pas te voir. *Ouvre la porte de la maison puis rentre*

Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de fermer la porte qu'Itachi était déjà rentré et qu'il avait refermé la porte.

-J'ai compris après que tu sois partis que c'était Sasuke le père.

-Oui et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire.

-Mais Hinata, il devrait être là pour t'aider avec ta fille.

-Si j'avais voulue, je le lui aurais dit. Mais de toute façon je savais qu'il aimait Sakura et c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit et que j'ai préféré casser. Alors toi non plus tu ne diras rien de tout cela à Sasuke. T'as bien compris ?

-D'accord, mais j'ai une question.

-Laquelle?

-Tu viendras déjeuner demain midi chez moi avec Maya.

-Itachi, je ne peux … *Il me regarde avec un tel regard que je ne peux pas lui dire non*.

Après qu'Itachi soit parti, je me suis occupée de Maya, et puis je suis parti me coucher vers 21h30 pour être en forme demain. Le lendemain, je me suis levée, j'ai préparé les affaires de Maya pour le midi. Puis je l'ai habillée avec l'une des tenues acheté par les filles puis je me suis préparée, je venais de finir de me préparer quand on sonna à la porte. Quand j'ouvris je découvris Tachi qui était venu me cherche pour m'emmener.

Quand nous fumes arrivé chez lui, je stressais énormément, j'avais peur de la réaction des parents d'Itachi face à ma fille. Itachi me demanda s'il pouvait prendre Maya dans ses bras, j'accepte puis nous sommes rentrés. Quand Itachi rentra dans le salon avec ma puce qui riait aux éclats, ses parents se sont tournés vers nous.

- Bonjour Hinata, je suis ravie que tu aies pu venir, me dit Mikoto avec un grand sourire.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée.

- Alors voici la fameuse Maya, elle est magnifique, me dit Fugaku en regardant ma fille.

- Je vous remercie.

- Ma pauvre chérie, tu n'as pas eu de chance de tomber enceinte et que le père part sans rien dire.

J'ai regardais Itachi après que Mikoto est dit ça. Lui, il avait les yeux rivés sur Maya qui lui faisait de grands sourires.

- Peut-être mais je suis très heureuse de l'avoir. *Tout en souriant à ma fille *

- Je te comprends. Après tout, je suis une mère moi aussi.

La porte d'entrée claqua à ce moment-là, puis j'entendis des pas retentirent qui se diriger vers nous.

- Je suis rentré et Sakura est avec moi.

- Sasuke ! Nous sommes dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?

- Et bien, nous avons invités Hinata à venir manger avec nous.

- Mikoto-sama, puis-je emprunter votre cuisine?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci. Itachi, donne-là moi, je dois lui donner le biberon.

- Bien sûr *Lui apporte Maya*

Je suis parti dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer le biberon et lui donner. Je me sentais vraiment mal, je ne pensais pas que Sasuke serait là et encore moins Sakura. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Pdv Itachi :

Quand Hinata fût parti, je m'installe dans l'un des fauteuils du salon quand ma mère s'adressa à Sasuke.

- Sasuke, pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenus que Hinata avait eu un bébé, je croyais que vous étiez proche ?

- Maman, je ne suis plus avec elle et je ne l'ai appris que hier comme Itachi.

- Mais tu n'as même pas été la voir pour savoir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

- Mais ils ne sont plus ensemblent, et ce n'est pas son bébé, il n'a pas à s'en occuper.

A ces mots je suis sorti de peur de faire quelque chose qui risquerais de rendre Hinata triste et dans une mauvaise posture. Une fois sur la terrasse j'ai pris une grande bouffée d'air.

- Quelle idiote, si tu savais que ce que tu viens de dire est la vérité.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que quelqu'un m'avais suivi dehors, et encore moins la personne concernée par cette histoire.

- Quoi! Le bébé d'Hinata, c'est le mien.

- Sasuke ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

- Alors là, tu peux rêver ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle ne voulait pas révéler l'identité du père. Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a-t-elle pas prévenue?

- Si elle ne t'as rien dit, c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison. Donc tu gardes ça pour toi.

- D'accord.

Pdv Hinata :

Après les révélations faites à Sasuke, tout à changer, il a plaqué Sakura et il est venue me demander qu'on se remettent ensemble mais je lui ai dit que je préférais qu'on reste juste amis. Les mois passent et puis la fin de ce rêve est arrivée.

Je sortais des toilettes quand Itachi, accompagné de Sasori, sont venus me voir et m'ont montés une vidéo montrant Sasuke en train d'embrasser Sakura. Quand je suis retourné en classe j'ai pris les affaires de Sasuke et les est mis sur la table de Sakura. Quand il est rentré est a vu son sac sur la chaise de Sakura, il m'a regardé et moi je l'ai ignoré. A la pause de midi, j'ai mangée avec Itachi et sa bande.

Puis ce soir-là, quand Itachi m'a raccompagné, il m'a embrassé et j'ai répondu à son baiser et je l'ai invité à rester vu qu'on était vendredi soir et que ma tante était en déplacement pour le week-end. Ce soir-là Itachi m'expliqua qu'il m'aimait depuis des années mais qu'il n'avait rien dit du fait que je sorte avec Sasuke puis nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain nous sommes allés dîner chez lui et il a annoncé à ses parents qu'il comptait assumer la tache de père pour Maya et qu'il m'épouserait à la fin de mes études. Ses parents furent ravis et le félicitèrent mais Sasuke fût dégouté mais ne dit rien.

Un an plus tard,

J'ai épousée Itachi et je suis venue habiter au manoir avec lui. Témari est devenue la marraine de Maya et Deidara fus choisit comme parrain pour elle. Des couples se sont formés : Ino et Naruto et Témari et Shika. Pour notre lune de miel les parents d'Itachi nous ont offert un voyage pour les îles Fidji. Depuis que j'ai Maya dans ma vie et que je suis avec Itachi je suis comblée.

_Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'à la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus un minimum._


End file.
